


my eyes sting from staying up all night long

by myoi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, back again with unnecessary minayeon fluff, don't get your hopes up, title is from love words by chen give it a listen, zero plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoi/pseuds/myoi
Summary: you know the tag pwp? this is exactly it except it’s fluff without plot. also partially inspired by that one twice tv episode and mina’s ridiculously thorough cooking.





	my eyes sting from staying up all night long

They were both certain that Mina’s gasp could be heard through their apartment’s thin walls. It would’ve been something Nayeon would endlessly tease her about, among other things, if the reason for the younger girl’s gasp was anything other than Nayeon not eating at all that day.

“It’s like, 3 in the morning, Minari, _please_ sleep.” she tried to reason with Mina, who was already half way to their bedroom door determined on making her dinner (and breakfast and lunch).

After several hopeless attempts, Nayeon begrudgingly followed Mina into their kitchen, hoping the latter would be satisfied with making her instant noodles or maybe even cereal if she’s lucky.

But she realized that it seems that she was asking too much, since Mina was already putting on her penguin apron, pulling out a pot and spaghetti from the cupboard.

“Baby, ramen would be just fine. Or nothing at all, actually, and I’ll have a burger for breakfast or something.” She tried once more, but to no avail.

She’s aware of how much Mina hates it when she doesn’t eat like that, and this unwavering resolve of hers now is not unexpected. She scolds herself for letting that slip, she _really_ didn’t have to say she ate nothing all day as an elaborate way of saying she wants to eat Mina out.

She decided to sit on a vacant countertop, after asking Mina if she’ll be using it or not, and watched the younger girl work.

(Last time she forgot to eat and Mina found out about it was when Nayeon walked into their kitchen one morning, hugging Mina from behind as she made them pancakes.

“Do we have chocolate syrup? Please say yes.” She asked the younger girl, resting her cheek on her shoulder. “Yeah we do, I went out this morning and got it for you.” She softly replied, slightly leaning on Nayeon’s shoulder.

“Oh thank god,” She sighed a sigh of relief, “I haven’t eaten anything yesterday and I wasn’t gonna have ketchup pancakes again.”

“What?” Mina asked, slightly stepping away from the other girl. “Look, I know I said I liked them baby but not everything goes with ketch-““That’s not what I mean. What do you mean you didn’t eat?” The younger girl frowned at her. “I kind of forgot? And I was so tired last night that I immediately fell asleep the second we went to bed.”

Mina sighed, paying attention to the pancakes once more as Nayeon also went back to her original position.

As some sort of negotiation (more of a reprimand for Nayeon) Mina made her double the amount of pancakes, and made sure she had her three meals every day.

Nayeon pretended to be annoyed that she can no longer have lunch with her friends between classes, but she was happy that she’s now spending more time with Mina, even if she’s more concerned with her eating habits than anything else at the moment.)

“Wait, hold on, you mean to tell me these holes are _useful_?” Nayeon looked at the utensil in Mina’s hand, currently measuring –much to Nayeon’s surprise- the suitable serving of spaghetti for Nayeon.

It’s the last thing she expected to know at 3 in the morning, alongside Mina’s absolute accuracy in cooking.

“Yeah? How else do you make your spaghetti?” The younger girl asked, which prompted a small laugh from Nayeon.

“Okay, one, I don’t,” At that Mina mumbled an _obviously_. Ignoring her, Nayeon continued. “ _Two,_ on rare occasions, I just throw in how much I feel like eating like any normal human being. No one measures up like that.”

Mina, now searching for some fries and maybe, if she’s lucky, chicken nuggets, shook her head at the other girl. “I’d bring out the kitchen scale, too, but enough of a shock for today.”

At that Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows, “What? What would you even do with that?”

Mina shook her head and bent down to pick something up, presumably the kitchen scale, and returned to Nayeon, putting the scale next to her. “I warned you, don’t forget.” The younger girl said while placing the spaghetti strands on the scale.

This wasn’t what surprised Nayeon, not at all. What surprised her was Mina’s concentration and _wait, did she really just-_ “Did you really just add one single spaghetti strand? Wow. I think I would’ve starved if it wasn’t for this one single strand. Baby, are you okay?”

The older girl asked her with feigned concern, making Mina laugh with her characteristic gummy smile and her silver tooth peeking out.

“I told you, Nabongs, now let me finish this.” She replied, still smiling while removing the scale and throwing the spaghetti –technically dumping it- haphazardly into the pot of boiling water.

Nayeon gasped at that, “You _dare_ throw them like this after carefully measuring them not once, but twice? I can’t believe you.” She said, placing a hand on her chest, earning yet another laugh from Mina as she fried some nuggets for them.

Temporarily free, Mina headed to where Nayeon was sitting, nudging her to open her legs so she can stand in between them.

“Now,” Nayeon started, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s neck, “About my suggestion earlier…” She trailed off, placing a light kiss on Mina’s lips.

“I use a kitchen scale for god’s sake, you think I’d let you do this _here_? Extremely unsanitary.” She responded, making Nayeon pout.

“And,” she continued, kissing Nayeon’s lips softly before doing so, “You haven’t actually eaten yet anyways so, consider this a punishment?” She placed a series of tiny kisses on the older girl’s face as some sort of compromise, before retreating to check on the food.

“The offer is still up anyways.” She mumbled, hopping off the counter and hugging Mina from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. “And no, not here. Unsanitary.” She continued, leaving a trail of kisses on the side of Mina’s neck.

Not too long after, Nayeon had finished her plate (in a speed way too fast for the other girl’s liking, but at least she finished it.) and had pulled them into the bathroom to brush their teeth ( _“Come on, Miss unsanitary.”_ ) which ended up in a half empty toothpaste tube because Nayeon was being her annoying self, and also in Nayeon leaning on the sink while Mina had her arms around her waist, the teeth-brushing soon turning into a make out session, only broken every now and then by Mina to warn the older girl not to lean too much on the sink.

(They haven’t done this in a while, not because Mina thinks it’s unsanitary, but because once Nayeon got too carried away and sat the younger girl on the sink with a little too much force, effectively breaking it.) 

They were pulled away by the sound of a blaring alarm, and Nayeon almost turned it off and went back to Mina’s lips again until she realized that was her alarm that was supposed to wake her up for her morning class.

“Shit, Mina, it’s already 7 in the morning.” She whispered, wide eyed, “I have class in two hours.”

Mina took the other girl’s phone and put it in her own pocket, wrapping her arms once more around her neck. “You could maybe, I don’t know, skip?” She said, pouting at her girlfriend.

It wouldn’t take Nayeon much convincing to skip anyways –the puppy eyes and the pouts are unnecessary- specially that she didn’t sleep and if she was gonna sleep during the lecture, might as well not go.

But, it was unlike Mina to suggest that, and the chances to tease her rarely come to her on a silver platter like that.

“You’re full of surprises today, aren’t you, Myoui?” She said, finishing her sentence off with a light kiss. “Wasn’t gonna go anyways. Can we sleep now?”

Mina smiled at her so bright it’s blinding (Nayeon would tell her this but she’d call her unnecessarily cheesy, so she decided maybe later.) as she pulled away from her, grabbing her hand and leading them to their bedroom.

“So,” Nayeon starts once they both settle on their bed, only to be interrupted by Mina. “Nope, you won’t be eating anything else today Miss Im. So don’t get any ideas.”


End file.
